Las aventuras del Muggle Tuerto
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: El Muggle Tuerto cruzando los siete mares y enfrentándose a lo desconocido y a poderosos enemigos. Sirius, Remus, James y el otro ahora son piratas!... Reviews please
1. Ajedrez y barcos

**Las aventuras del Muggle Tuerto**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

_1.- Ajedrez y barcos_

El _Diamante Negro_, la joya de los mares, el más temido buque pirata de todos los tiempos, terror de las costas y damiselas, surcando las aguas y peleando contra las bravías olas del Caribe... o al menos, eso en sus años de esplendor. Jean-Jacques Trouffeau, también conocido como el capitán Bigote Blanco, en verdad había logrado que su bigote se tornara blanco, luego de años de actividades al margen de la poca ley existente y, aunque su espíritu se negaba, su cuerpo ya sabía que la había llegado la hora de retirarse. Además, el Mar ya no era el mismo que en los días de gloria de Bigote Blanco, una sombra se extendía y hasta para el pirata más experimentado y sus hombres cada viaje era más riesgoso que el anterior... Ya era hora de colgar el parche y al loro, sólo necesitaba un último viaje y se retiraría a disfrutar de su tesoro y de una vida tranquila en algún puerto que no hubiese saqueado, tenía que quedar alguno. Y fue ese último viaje del capitán Bigote Blanco Trouffeau el que selló el destino y la ruina del _Diamante Negro_.

Los preparativos habían estado a pedir de boca, con armas y provisiones suficientes como para dos tripulaciones, un clima benevolente y el mar tranquilo como no se había visto en años; el capitán pensó que era el momento idóneo para ir a celebrar y distraerse, junto antes de zarpar. Nunca se le ocurrió que su barco nunca más zarparía. El sonido de su pata de palo interrumpió el constante ruido de la conversación y la música dentro del bar, después de todo, él era una leyenda, el hombre más temido y respetado de todos los puertos de alrededor, pero no todo se quedó en silencio, y eso no le gustaba.

¡Oye! Eso es trampa...¿no?  
- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido?  
- Siéndolo, está en su naturaleza.

Un grupo de mozalbetes gritaba y discutía en una de las mesas del fondo. ¿Que acaso no respetaban su autoridad, lo que él representaba? Además de eso, llevaban ropas extrañas, extranjeros seguramente, lo que lo explicaría todo. Se acercó a los chiquillos gritones y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que todo el griterío era debido a una partida de ajedrez. Por fin, un juego de hombres, de cerebro; algo de civilización en medio de aquél fin de mundo. La atención del resto de los presentes estaba fija en él. Su espíritu de saqueador despertó al ver que los mocosos estaban apostando (apuestas en el noble ajedrez, una herejía), pero lo que se ponía en juego no era ninguna menudencia, sino enormes monedas de oro, como galeones de los buques de la Armada Invencible, y eso también despertó su codicia. A un maestro de la estrategia como él le sería muy fácil quitarles esas monedas a un grupo de niñatos; sería, tal como les encantaba decir a los ingleses, como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

_- Bonjour_, nobles jóvenes - un poco de francés y un poco de inglés, algo tendrían que entender, y fue así, porque todo el grupo levantó la cabeza a mirarlo, excepto uno de los que estaba frente al tablero de ajedrez. Cuatro mocosos y una niña... mejor aún. Tras ganarles todo lo que tenían, forzaría a los mozalbetes a trabajar como sus esclavos y vendería a la muchacha, o tal vez se la quedaría él...  
- Jaque mate - proclamó uno, y Trouffeau habría podido apostar su pata de palo a que había visto cómo la pieza del rey blanco tiraba su corono al tablero y que alfil negro le cortaba la cabeza.  
- Eres un estúpido, Pettigrew...  
- No es sólo que Peter sea... lento... admite que soy el mejor.  
- Claro, claro, como digas.  
- Bueno. Peter, con esto... ya me debes tres galeones y un knutt.  
- Ejem...  
- Y la barra de chocolate de Remus, por supuesto.  
- Pero Sirius, no tengo cómo pagártelo ahora.  
- Peter, Peter, como tu amigo que soy, te hablo con franqueza... ¿te parece que me importa? Así tengas que prostituirte y vender tu cuerpo, eso no es mi problema, mi problema son las monedas y el chocolate que quiero que me pagues.  
- ¿Necesita algo? - finalmente parecieron volver a reparar en que estaba parado frente a ellos.  
- _Oui._ Verán, soy un pobre marinero que ha dedicado su vida a recorrer estas costas y es la primera vez en años que me encuentro con un tablero de ajedrez y con personas que entiendan el noble juego, por eso, si no es mucho atrevimiento¿me permitirían jugar contra alguno de ustedes? - una actuación magnífica, que estaba basada, en una pequeña parte, en la verdad.  
- Es que... bueno, nosotros apostamos.  
- Oh, por mí no hay problema alguno.  
- Pero es que, de hecho, sí hay algunos detallitos - si no hubiese estado cubierta con el parche, los mocosos habrían visto su ceja enarcada.  
- Sean los que sean, son detalles menores; en verdad, no me importa lo que pueda arriesgarse, sólo deseo una buena partida de ajedrez.

El quinteto de forasteros se reunió a deliberar, demostrando que no eran tan ilusos, y por primera vez desde que entró al bar, Bigote Blanco Trouffeau se tomó la molestia de detallarlos bien. Todos parecían estar en el mismo rango de edades, no adultos pero tampoco niños; excelente, así podrían trabajar por muchos años como grumetes o cualquier otra ocupación que encontrase para ellos una vez que estuviesen obligado a servirle de por vida. El que parecía el líder, o al menos uno de los líderes, llevaba anteojos y tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos del color de la madera oscurecida; estaba como "pasmado", más pequeño y enjuto de lo que en verdad debía ser, no podría ponerlo en trabajos de mucho desgaste. El otro que parecía ostentar autoridad era a la inversa: alto, de complexión fuerte y expresión decidida, de ojos como el acero y cabellos como el mar a medianoche, y sabía que respondía al nombre de Sirius; era tal cómo él había sido en sus años mozos, lo mejor sería venderlo cuanto antes. El tercero, llamado Remus por sus compañeros, era una total contradicción ante los ojos del capitán. De apariencia débil y agotada y mirada dulce, rasgos acentuados por el cabello del color de un buen ron y ojos como castañas, y señas de heridas viejas y nuevas en todo el cuerpo, pero tras tanta fragilidad se ocultaba un fuego en la mirada y una fuerza inusitada que sólo las manos podían delatar; el perfil perfecto para un futuro hombre de confianza.

El último, Peter, no parecía tener ninguna característica particular a su favor, al menos no a simple vista y sus compañeros tampoco parecían conocerle alguna virtud. Bajo, panzón, torpe, lento para las palabras y las acciones, de expresión perdida y rasgos como de rata; no daba buena espina, también sería bueno deshacerse de él en cuanto se pudiese. Finalmente estaba la muchacha, y Trouffeau podía apostar la pierna que le quedaba a que era la muchacha más peculiar que había visto en su vida, y eso que él había viajado mucho. Se mezclaba entre los hombres como un igual y vestía como ellos, y su cabello de tres colores, castaño, rojo y negro a partes desiguales, y unas orejas puntiagudas no contribuían a restarle peculiaridad; ninguna mujer debía ser así.

Bueno. Sirius, tienes un retador.  
- ¿Tú eres su campeón?  
- Algo por el estilo.  
- Nuestras reglas - proclamó la niña -, simples la verdad. Se empieza con una apuesta inicial, un galeón o su equivalente en otra divisa, y después de cada movimiento puede aumentarse el monto inicial. No se contará el tiempo, el ganador será el primero en realizar jaque mate al rey, y se permite llevar la varita sin utilizarla, basándose en...  
- ¡Ralkm!  
- ¿Qué? - Dos cosas¿varita¿Y qué clase de nombre era Ralkm?  
- Olvídalo... Entonces¿acepta nuestras reglas?  
- Sin problema.  
- Genial - y sacaron un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de la nada -, entonces firme aquí.  
- Pero esto está en blanco.  
- Por eso no se preocupe. El contrato ya estará escrito antes de que pueda decir quidditch, escribo ciento veinte palabras por minuto con una ortografía, redacción y coherencia que ni le cuento.  
- Ralkm...  
- ¿Ahora qué? - el capitán Bigote Blanco los miró escéptico por un minuto antes de poner su firma en el pergamino. Eran simples mocosos, no había de qué preocuparse.  
- Listo. ¿Podemos comenzar?  
- Comencemos...

Y así se selló la perdición del _Diamante Negro_. El joven Sirius, para tragedia de Bigote Blanco, era un experto en el juego, realizando los movimientos adecuados en el momento adecuado. Por primera vez en su vida, Trouffeau pensó que tal vez no ganaría la apuesta, o al menos, que no la ganaría tan fácilmente como había pensado. ¿Y si perdía qué? Nadie podía forzarlo a cumplirle a una partida de mocosos forasteros, zarparía en su barco y nadie lo molestaría con eso... Pero resultaba difícil concentrarse con el resto de la banda de niñatos haciendo ruido. Ahora sólo bastaban dos movimientos más y una montaña de monedas de oro estarían en su poder, así que tras mover uno de sus alfiles, se atrevió a hacer la apuesta más arriesgada.

Temo decir que ya no tengo más dinero para aumentar la apuesta.  
- No es necesario, pueden dejarlo así.  
- Pero insisto en apostar algo - hizo como si lo estuviese pensando muy seriamente -. Mi barco, está a punto de zarpar y es una maravilla de los siete mares.  
- De hecho, en un mapa aparecen cincuenta y un mares.  
- Pero nosotros no tenemos nada con qué corresponder a eso - el momento que había estado esperando.  
- No lo sé... Tal vez podrían ofrecer sus servicios.  
- Eso sería autoesclavizarnos.  
- Ehh... muchachos...  
- Cállate Peter. No te preocupes Blacky, confiamos en ti.  
- ¡Sí se puede, sí se puede!  
- Está bien. Entonces apostamos su barco contra nuestros servicios, además del dinero.  
- Exactamente.

El viejo pirata sonrió para sus adentros, había sido tan sencillo, y si hubiese sido precavido, habría notado que fue excesivamente sencillo. Sirius se tomó su tiempo para hacer su jugada y el mundo de Trouffeau se derrumbó ante sus pies al ver cómo un simple peón negro cortaba cualquier movimiento de su rey blanco, y cómo, efectivamente, la pieza tomaba vida y tiraba su corona a sus pies.

Jaque mate - proclamó el muchacho socarronamente.  
- ¡Trampa! - pero antes de que el pirata pudiese hacer algo más, los cinco mozalbetes habían sacado varas de madera de sus bolsillos y le apuntaban directamente al pecho. La muchacha, además, sostenía el pergamino con su firma y un contrato perfectamente escrito. Extrañamente, el bar se había vaciado por completo.  
- No nos haga utilizarlas. Usted fue el que aceptó apostar.  
- Ñe, ya está en papel.  
- Y en ajedrez no se hace trampa...  
- ¡Brujería¡Obra del demonio!  
- Magia es el término adecuado, de hecho.  
- Y eso del demonio es una mentalidad muy medieval¿qué no se dan cuenta estos muggles que nunca descubrirán a un verdadero mago?  
- Peter, guarda las monedas. Con respecto al barco, le damos tres horas para ponerlo todo en regla y entregarnos los papeles de esa balsa, si es que los tiene.  
- Y sin querer pasarse de listo¿ehh?  
- Recuerde que somos nigromantes, lo sabemos TODO.  
- ¿Nigromantes?  
- Demonios, Pettigrew¡por qué tienes que arruinar la solemnidad del momento?  
- No es su culpa, creemos que se cayó de la cuna al nacer...  
- Volviendo a lo tuyo, muggle...  
- ¡No toleraré que me llamen así! Sea lo que sea, ustedes, colaboradores del innombrable.  
- ¿Voldemort?  
- ¿QUIÉN?  
- Estoy loca, recuérdenlo, no he dicho nada...  
- Y usted deje de decir eso de que tenemos tratos con el diablo.  
- Sólo tenemos tratos con Gambol y Japes, y eso por ser clientes frecuentes.  
- Así que más respeto.  
- ¿Saben algo? Este muggle roñoso ya intentó engañarnos una vez, y lo más seguro es que intente hacerlo de nuevo con lo del barco.  
- ¡Soy un hombre de palabra! - intentó hacerse el ofendido.  
- Sí, de palabra retráctil.  
- ¿Y qué proponen?  
- Que tú lo acompañes.  
- ¿Yo?  
- Remus, sabes que eres el más sensato de todos.  
- Cierto - un consenso popular.  
- Y en ese caso¿qué podría hacer yo?  
- Acompañas a nuestro viejo zorro de mar a las autoridades para poner todo en regla, y para eso cuentas con el pergamino que firmó, y cuando ya todo esté listo, regresan.  
- Y si nos juega sucio, cosa que no dudo, sacas la varita, unas chispitas y un _Obliviate_, y listo.  
- Hasta Peter podría hacerlo, pero es preferible alguien a quien no se le resbale la varita.  
- Y sepa hacer los encantamientos.  
- Y pueda dar dos pasos bajo presión sin caerse.  
- Etecé, etecé, etecé.  
- No eres un dechado de virtudes, Peter¿verdad?  
- Bueno, bueno, ya hemos hablado mucho. Soldado Lupin, diríjase ahora a cumplir con su misión.  
- ¡Sí, mi comandante Prongs!

Y así, ese mismo día antes de que el sol muriera en el oeste, un barco zarpó de puerto, dejando muchas esperanzas y sueños rotos en tierra. Pero el que se hizo a la mar no fue el _Diamante Negro_, sino el _Muggle Tuerto._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

* * *

Tachán! Los efectos de muchas horas sin dormir y un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un troll de las montañas se hacen presentes :P Bien, quiero hacer una pequeña aclaratoria: este fic no va a ser muy complicado de trama ni nada, para eso ya tengo otros proyectos, sólo lo hago por divertirme un rato así que no esperen muchos capítulos ni nada de eso, sólo muchas tonterías y a los merodeadores intentando ser piratas. Y como no, los reviewsitos siempre serán agradecidos...

Próximo capítulo: _La niña gritona_

**MM:MS,MJ&MR **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**- Padfoot - **

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**


	2. La niña gritona

**Las aventuras del Muggle Tuerto**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**

* * *

**_2.- La niña gritona_

El radiante sol, alto en su cénit, se reflejaba sobre las azules y profundas aguas del mar, dando un brillo nacarado a la espuma que chocaba contra las maderas de los buques, mas en uno de estos navíos, sólo en uno muy particular, su tripulación estaba interesada en cualquier cosa menos en admirar la sublime belleza del océano. El otrora _Diamante Negro_, que una vez fue la envidia de todos los corsarios y marineros, había cambiado de propietario, había sido rebautizado y se dedicaba a errar sin rumbo, alejándose cada vez más de las costas conocidas y seguras y adentrándose en aguas peligrosas, aunque la tripulación a bordo no lo sabía. Ya nada era como había sido antes, y por lo mismo los barcos evitaban ir muy lejos del terreno conocido; el peligro crecía y crecía, y muy pronto no habría lugar seguro sobre las aguas. Pero esto ignoraban los jóvenes propietarios del _Muggle Tuerto_, el nuevo nombre que le habían dado a aquél buque que había sido una leyenda, y por lo mismo no había sombra de duda ni de temor en sus viajes.

"- Peter, si vuelves a vomitar sobre la cubierta - proclamó en forma solemne el joven Sirius, con el trapeador en alto -¡te juro por la barba de Dumbledore que te obligaré a limpiarlo con la lengua!  
- No le grites Sirius, ya se siente bastante mal - salió a abogar Remus por el joven Pettigrew.  
- No lo defiendas, Moony... - levantó la vista hacia el mástil antes de gritar a todo pulmón -: Ralkmie¿¡verdad que tú me apoyas?  
- ¡QUÉÉÉ? - preguntó una figura sentada en lo más alto del mástil del barco.  
- ¡Baja!  
- Vooooyy - y la chica descendió de su puesto de observación pra reunirse con el trío -. ¿Cocha pacha?  
- Que Wormtail volvió a vomitar y Remsie está defendiéndolo.  
- Punto uno, no me llames así. Punto dos, lo defiendo porque no es su culpa.  
- ¡Claro que sí! Desde que zarpamos, James y yo hemos estado repitiéndole que asome la cabezota hueca FUERA del barco.  
- Si ya hubo advertencia - interrumpió Ralkm con un tono de sabelotodo -. eso se consideraría reincidencia en una falta.  
- Habló la capitana - culminó Sirius con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Nombramiento que sigue pareciéndome sospechoso - dijo James, saliendo a la cubierta desde su camarote.  
- ¡Jamie-Pots!  
- Padfoot...  
- ¿Dime?  
- Olvídalo.  
- Primer oficial, sabes que mi elección fue muy democrática, y hay testigos. Jugamos scrabble, puse las siete letras dos veces y ya... No puedes seguir bravito por eso.  
- De todos modos - agitó su varita e hizo desaparecer la mancha marrón amarillenta del piso de madera de la cubierta del barco.  
- Yo iba a hacer eso - intervino Sirius -... en algún momento.  
- No me digas, Paddie.  
- Sí te digo, Moony.  
- ¡Corte! - dijo Ralkm, zanjando la discusión - Gracias. Sin peleas aquí niñitos, que si no mi segundo a bordo y yo los hacemos caminar por la plancha.  
- Yo con mucho gusto.  
- Eso no lo dudo - dijeron al unísono Remus y Sirius.  
- Cambiando el tema¿ya sabemos en dónde estamos?  
- En un barco¿no?  
- Peter... mejor cállate.  
- Estuve intentando guiarme por algunos mapas que habían en el barco, y la verdad no reconozco ninguno de los lugares.  
- Remsie, si tú no puedes, nosotros menos.  
- A mí no me miren - y la chica levantó las manos como si estuviese rindiéndose -. Desde allá arriba sólo ves agua, agua y más agua, y un delfín de vez en cuando... Además de que voy a insolarme mi hermosa carita, voy a volverme hidrofóbica.  
- ¿No habrá sido mala idea tomar este barco?  
- Si no te gusta Pettigrew, por mí puedes saltar por la borda.  
- Ánimo Peter - lo apoyó Sirius -, recuerda que siempre, SIEMPRE, puede ser peor.  
- Sirius¿se supone que eso es un consuelo?  
- De hecho.  
- Olvídalo...  
- Y a ver, señorita capitana.  
- ¿Mande navegante?  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
- De momento, mantendremos el curso hasta que vea algo desde allá arriba o caigamos en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, lo que pase primero... A menos que logres hallar una forma de orientarnos.  
- ¡No es mi culpa que ese muggle panzón tuviese mapas tan desactualizados!  
- Y si fueras tan amable de explicarme quién te está culpando.  
- Ehh... esto...  
- Tranquilo Moony - le dijo James, pasándole una mano por los hombros -, nosotros no hemos visto ni escuchado nada, verdad Padfoot?  
- Yo como los tres monitos esos.  
- Tú siempre tan gráfico pulgoso.  
- Para ciertas culturas, eso sería una virtud.  
- Pero NO para nosotros.  
- Anacrónicos...

Pero antes de que la discusión pudiese tomar un tono más elevado o al menos continuase, la tranquilidad del mar fue interrumpida por el sonido de una bala de cañón siendo disparada y haciendo agua a una distancia más corta de lo recomendado por el sentido de preservación de cada ser humano.

"- ¡A LA MIER - pero la exclamación de sorpresa del joven Sirius fue silenciada por la caída de otra bala, cada vez más cerca. La vista de los cinco jóvenes escudriñó el horizonte en búsqueda del origen de los disparos, y no tardaron en encontrarlo. Envuelto en una repentina bruma y salido de la nada había un enorme barco con todos sus cañones apuntados directamente hacia ellos, lo que hizo que la garganta se les bajara hasta un punto inferior al estómago, pero lo más extraño de dicho barco era el color de sus maderos: rosa magenta chillón. De no ser porque estaban muy ocupados preocupándose por su integridad física, el quinteto habría enarcado la ceja ante semejante espectáculo.  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
- Defendernos.  
- ¡Cómo¿¡CÓMO¿¡CÓMO? - ¡PLAF! Una cachetada de parte de la chica dejó una enorme y brillante marca rojiza de cinco dedos en la mejilla de Pettigrew.  
- Histéricos, saltar por la borda. Gracias - otro disparo.  
- Varitas afuera, encantamiento escudo, a la de tres - anunció James en un segundo -. Uno, dos¡tres!  
- _¡Protego!_ - y la siguiente bala chocó contra alguna especie de campo de fuerza y cayó en el mar.  
- Remus, ve y agarra ese timón. Tenemos que salir de aquí tan rápido como una manada de hipógrifos en estampida. Sirius, James, quédense aquí y por favor mantengan el escudo como puedan. Tú, cosa, gordo, haz lo que quieras.  
- ¿Y tú?  
- Yo voy a buscar bajo cubierta, esta lancha tiene que tener algún arma en algún lado.

Cada uno fue a cumplir sus respectivas funciones, con Peter acurrucado en el piso llorando y chillando, pero en ese momento los disparos se detuvieron sin ninguna razón aparente. De cualquier manera, ni James ni Sirius se atrevieron a bajar las varitas, y no tardó mucho para que se dieran cuenta de que habían actuado sensatamente. La niebla desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido en un comienzo, y ahora de aquel barco color rosado no salían disparadas balas de cañón sino maldiciones, y aunque el escudo resistió cuando fueron impactados por la primera, de repente el navío de nuestros héroes comenzó a avanzar a mayor velocidad en dirección a aquella extraña embarcación. No, el escudo no había resistido del todo.

"- ¡Remus¡Ralkm¡Vengan aquí! - los convocados se reunieron con los otros dos, mientras Peter seguía chillando y llorando aún con más fuerza, y Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo; eso lo haría después, si salvaban el pellejo.  
- ¿Qué está pasando?  
- Me lleva el balrog... ¿El encantamiento convocador?  
- Un _Accio_ perfectamente realizado.  
- Entonces estamos tratando con magos, y de los buenos.  
- Que se mueran todas mis pulgas si no tendremos un duelo con estos tipos. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
- Esperemos que no Padfoot, esperemos que no.

Finalmente, ambos barcos estuvieron tan cerca que desde cada cubierta podrían haber jugado un partido de ping-pong sin mucha dificultad. Cuatro pares de ojos, porque Peter seguía tirado llorando, estaban fijos en el buque recién aparecido y en particular en su nombre: _Morsmordre_. No les costó mucho, y menos a Sirius que conocía algo de francés, hacerse a la idea de qué significaba ese nombre y no era nada bueno; un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. Y luego, la tripulación: tipejos con cara de arrogantes y peligrosos, vestidos de negro y con las varitas afuera, aunque amarrados al mástil habían un chico de cabello negro y una chica pelirroja a la que le habían cubierto la boca con una tela, rehenes seguramente. Bien, al menos si tenían que comenzar un duelo, ya tenían otra excusa además de la defensa propia.

"- Wormtail, te juro por todo el dinero de los Black que si no dejas de chillar como niñita te aplastaré la cabeza con mis propios pies antes que estos tipos me quiten el placer - dijo Sirius, aunque su voz parecía más un gruñido de perro que otra cosa. Pettigrew instantáneamente tragó en seco y permaneció callado, sabía que las amenazas del joven Black no debían tomarse a la ligera. En ese momento, ambas cubiertas chocaron y los grupos de magos se encontraron frente a frente.  
- Vaya, vaya, qué interesante - dijo el que parecía el capitán del _Morsmordre_, un joven no muy mayor a ellos, con el cabello rubio platino y los ojos fríos y grises. Estaba vestido como los antiguos corsarios ingleses, como los retratos de Francis Drake y otros famosos piratas que aparecían en los libros, hablaba arrastrando las palabras, con desprecio y mofa, y clavó los ojos en todos y cada uno: Sirius, James, Remus, Ralkm... y el otro -. Magos en altamar, el Señor Oscuro estará encantado de saberlo, es una pena que ustedes no puedan disfrutarlo.  
- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? - preguntó James, y su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verde esmeralda de la chica pelirroja, quien intentaba advertirle algo.  
- Qué falta de educación... Lucius Malfoy, temo decir que no a sus órdenes, y mis propósitos son personales. Y estos nobles caballeros de acá atrás son mi tripulación.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - repitió Sirius gruñendo.  
- Confórmense con saber que se interponen en nuestro camino.  
- Qué pena...  
- Chicos...  
- ¡Calla Pettigrew! - y Malfoy taladró la expresión de Peter, como si estuviese buscando algo muy oculto en su rostro.  
- No podremos solucionar esto civilizadamente¿no es así, caballeros?  
- Si por civilizadamente te refieres a rendirnos, no lo creo.  
- Que así sea.

En cada barco, los magos se reunieron, varitas afuera, chispas saltándoles de los ojos. La teoría, y básicamente algo llamado código de honor individual de cada persona en todo el redondo mundo, indicaba que un duelo de magia se iniciaba a la cuenta de tres, pero la tripulación del _Morsmordre_ parecía desconocer esa pequeña regla pues no había llegado a dos la cuenta cuando las primeras maldiciones saltaron desde sus varitas, arrancando un chillido agudo de Peter. Afortunadamente, todos, y en particular Remus, tenían reflejos bastante buenos y pudieron protegerse antes de resultar heridos. - ¡A la mierda! - esta vez sí se le escapó a Sirius, incapaz de contener su sobresalto cuando un chorro de luz verde le rozó la oreja, esos tipos iban con todo. Bien, había llegado el momento de darle uso a los conocimientos familiares de la noble y muy antigua casa de los Black, fuego contra fuego... y él que había pensado que nunca los necesitaría. Tras un movimiento de su varita, hubo un estallido de intensa luz blanca y ellos fueron envueltos en una especie de esfera protectora, causando intriga en todos los testigos.

"- Como treinta segundos, no pregunten. ¿Ideas?  
- Hay que volarlos, sino nos alcanzarían en un parpadeo.  
- Duhh¿cómo?  
- ¿Tenemos armas abajo?  
- El tiempo corre.  
- Silencio todos. Hay que volarlos pero no con los rehenes a bordo.  
- ¿Qué propones capitana?  
- James y yo saltaremos a su cubierta y ustedes los distraerán como puedan, soltamos a los rehenes y en cuanto pongamos un pie de nuevo en el barco, todos, y eso te incluye gordo, atacamos con el encantamiento reductor. ¿Preguntas?  
- Ninguna.  
- Entonces¡ya!

James y Ralkm saltaron de la burbuja fracciones de segundo antes que ésta desapareciese, dándoles una pequeña ventaja sobre Malfoy y sus hombres, quienes en ningún momento se esperaban un ataque tan directo. Obviamente, nuestros héroes estaban en desventaja numérica mas no así en habilidad, pues cada uno de los tripulantes del _Muggle Tuerto_ valía por dos magos, excepto tal vez en el caso de Pettigrew, así que pudieron cumplir con su plan de manera más o menos eficaz. Sirius dirigía el ataque desde el barco, intentando inutilizar a cuantos tipos de negro pudiese, siendo respaldado por Remus y en menor grado por Peter, quien había reunido el suficiente valor para dejar de chillar, ponerse de pie y utilizar la varita. Ralkm se encargó de liberar a los rehenes del mástil mientras James les dejaba el camino limpio para poder regresar a su propio barco y ejecutar la fase final de su plan, lastimosamente eso era sólo la teoría. Cuando los cuatro estaban por finalmente poner pie en la cubierta, fueron atacados por la espalda por Malfoy al tiempo que todos ellos ejecutaban el encantamiento reductor y hacían volar en pedacitos al _Morsmordre_. Para el momento en que se disipó el humo causado por el estallido, la escena de la que nuestros héroes eran protagonistas no era muy alentadora: Pettigrew de nuevo estaba tirado en el piso, llorando y tapándose los oídos; Sirius intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, al igual que el chico de cabello negro, no había señas de James ni de la pelirroja, y para rematar, Remus estaba inconsciente en el piso con Ralkm a su lado.

"- ¡Hey, alguien! - era la voz de James, que llegaba desde algún lugar difícil de determinar a priori - ¡Sirius¡Remus¡Ralkm¡Peter¡Alguien!  
- ¿Dónde estás? - el joven Black ya había salido de su aturdimiento.  
- A menos de un minuto de caer al mar¡a tu derecha, tonto! - y al girar su mirada en esa dirección, Sirius pudo observar una mano sosteniéndose con fuerza a los maderos del barco.

No se tardó mucho en reaccionar y salir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, pero la mano que se sostenía no era la de James sino la de la pelirroja. El joven Potter estaba asido con todas sus fuerzas al tobillo de la chica, y bajo ambos, el mar y los restos del _Morsmordre_.

"- ¡Deja de verme, pervertido!  
- Estoy intentando no caerme, no te creas tan irresistible. ¡Black!  
- ¿Necesitan una mano? - era el chico de pelo negro. Entre él y Sirius lograron subir a bordo a los dos que estaban guindados, pero no lograron finalizar su pelea.  
- Ya suéltame, pervertido.  
- ¿Pervertido yo? A ver niña, yo no tenía nada que verte, simplemente evitaba ahogarme.  
- Sí como no.  
- Y de nada por rescatarte.  
- Yo no te lo pedí.  
- Es más de lo que puedo soportar.  
- ¡Me las pagarán! - les gritó Malfoy, flotando sobre una madera que se alejaba mágicamente impulsada, perdiéndose en el horizonte - Volveré¡y la venganza del Señor Tenebroso será temible!  
- Ese tipo va a darme dolor de cabeza, en serio.  
- Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para discutir sobre ese oxigenado, a mí en este momento me caería genial una siesta.  
- Estooo... Sirius - y James le apuntó con el dedo al lugar sobre la cubierta donde estaban Remus y Ralkm, y todos sintieron como sus recién encontrados ánimos diminuían lentamente. Él seguía sin reaccionar y ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, con los ojos y la nariz enrojecida.  
- ¿Qué... - comenzó a preguntar James.  
- Se atravesó cuando ese grandísimo imbécil nos atacó por la espalda¡eso pasó! Ya ha tenido una semana bastante fea: hubo luna llena apenas hace cuatro días y no ha podido leer esos estúpidos mapas y tiene una baja de chocolate, y de paso quiso hacerse el héroe.  
- Ehh...  
- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?  
- Callen a Pettigrew, tomen todo lo que haya quedado flotando que pueda resultar de utilidad y vuelvan a sus puestos.  
- ¿Segura?  
- ¡Tengo que repetirlo?  
- Bueno, bueno, tranquila.

Y como una orden de un capitán no puede desobedecerse a riesgo de ser condenado por amotinamiento, a la tripulación restante no les quedó más remedio que obedecer. Peter fue el encargado de recoger cualquier botín que pudiese resultar útil, botín que abarcó desde varitas de los hombres de Malfoy hasta provisiones de golosinas, al parecer el _Morsmordre_ llevaba un cargamento bastante fuerte para ese tal Señor Tenebroso; alguien no estaría muy contento tras escuchar el reporte de Lucius Malfoy. Sólo los rehenes rescatados no tuvieron ninguna labor que cumplir y mientras la pelirroja se dejaba caer exhausta sobre el piso de madera, el chico se acercaba a intentar ayudar a Remus.

"- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - le preguntó Ralkm, al verlo colocar dos dedos sobre la garganta del joven Lupin.  
- No está muerto. Probablemente sólo lo golpeó una carga residual de la maldición, nada preocupante. Si en verdad hubiese recibido esa maldición de Malfoy, tu amigo ya no estaría con los vivos.  
- ¿Eres experto en Artes Oscuras o qué?  
- Algo por el estilo...  
- ¿Ahh sí? Qué interesante, me pregunto por qué esos tipos te tendrían capturado.  
- Porque les sería bastante útil.  
- ¿Para?  
- Deberías llevarlo a descansar.  
- Bien, no lo digas... por ahora no pienso presionarte. ¿Y ella? - Ralkm señaló a la pelirroja tirada sobre la cubierta.  
- Si lo que escuché está bien, trabajaba en un puerto y la descubrieron espiando la carga de Malfoy..., y también es mudblood.  
- ¿Y eso qué tiene?  
- Esos tipos son genocidas, aborrecen a los mudbloods, lo más seguro era que la matarían tarde o temprano.  
- ¿Matar?  
- Ya te dije, Lucius no se anda con rodeos, a ustedes los atacó con un Avada Kedabra. A ella probablemente la torturarían antes de matarla.  
- ¿Y a ti?  
- No lo creo.  
- ¿Por?  
- Tengo más valor vivo que muerto, es algo... inherente a mí - y en ese momento Remus dejó escapar algo como un quejido.  
- Después seguiremos hablando, por ahora tú y la pelirroja vayan a descansar... ¡Sirius, James, vengan aquí! - los dos aludidos regresaron a cubierta casi inmediatamente, conociendo a su capitana, habían estado esperando ese grito desde hacía rato.  
- ¿Dirás?  
- Sirius, ayúdame a llevar a Remus a su camarote. James, ubica a la nueva tripulación.  
- ¡QUÉ? - se quejaron al mismo tiempo Lily y James - ¿Por qué?  
- Porque lo digo yo y punto. Ese trabajo me corresponde a mí, pero voy a estar ocupada, y tú eres mi primer oficial y perfectamente puedes tomar esa responsabilidad.  
- Bien...  
- Por cierto, haz subir a Pettigrew al mástil, y amárralo si le da vértigo. Necesito que alguien vigile si nos acercamos a tierra firme.  
- ¿Y qué es lo que va a tenerte ocupada?  
- Alguien tiene que cuidar a Remus hasta que despierte.  
- ¿Vas a convertirlo en el Lobito Durmiente, con beso y todo? - todos rieron ante el comentario, menos la chica.  
- ¡CÁLLATE, BLACK!

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**

* * *

**Esto es un párrafo de silencio en honor a los caídos en Londres, a callar mientras lo leen.  
.  
.

Listo... Aló, aló! Uhmm, un capi largo e intento de serio? No parecen cosas mías O.o Anyway, no se preocupen por Remsie, yo me estoy encargando de cuidarlo muy bien :D Quién es el muchacho de pelo negro? Eso tendrán que averiguarlo (pequeño reto: quien lo adivine se gana una participación en el próximo capítulo)... Por qué la respuesta de Lucius me pareció tan cliché? es que viene escrito en el manual de ser malo o qué?.. Buehh, recuerden que los reviewsitos siempre serán agradecidos... Hablando de reviews:

**Lorien Lupin:** tú crees que vaya a estar loco? Sólo porque estamos ellos y yo:P ... Actualizar sólo dos veces al año? Weeeeno, parece que con Tratado la cosa va a quedarse en sólo una actualización, estoy atascada en un bucle temporal sin fin que no me deja escapar! Y dicho sea de paso, ese bucle se ha ido apoderando de varios de mis fics, y ya es frustrante U.U Por cierto, sabías que hay nueva transmisión de DNN? Deberías pasarte por ahí a dejarle tu review a tu elfito ... Y deja de tenerle lástima al pirata! Él también era malo :P

**Erissed**: texto muy junto?... uhmm, creo que ya solucioné ese problema, tú me dirás

**Aredhel Alcarin:** Helena! Prohibido desaparecerte estas vacaciones en el pueblo, me escuchas? Así sea por mail tienes que reportarte, es una orden! ... Excesivo? Nooo, para nada, y yo como yo sólo estoy aquí, los DNNs y los cuentos de hadas, no es la gran cosa ... Nahhh, no estás perdiendo tus dotes de Sherlock del todo, advivinaste quién era la protagonista del capítulo, aplausos para ti! ... Sí, puntiagudas, no tanto como mi tío Elrond, pero terminan en punta y soy la única dela familia que las tiene así. Y mi look no es extraño, sólo poco común, aunque ya estoy perdiendo ese tono a partes desiguales que tanto me gustaba, pero qué se le hace? El pelo quiere volver a ser marrón a como dé lugar ... Meterte en el fic? Uhmmm, podría ser, algo así estaba pensando ... Saludos de toda la panda!

**padfoot himura: **yo tampoco recuerdo si alguna vez me hayas dejado review, sería interesante revisar... El que más te gusta es Tratado? En serio? A mí también! Pero es tan difícil sacar un capítulo, sólo me faltan 6 páginas para por fin poder poner el capítulo 11 y nada, me quedé estancada, aunque sé que tengo el compromiso de sacar ese chap... Y por lo de Peter, ni te preocupes, mwajajajajajajajajajaja!

**alex black bird**: dejándome review en todos mis fics? Sabías que te estás ganando un trozo de mi corazón? Bueno, aquí estás la actualización que pedías, no tan pronto como querías, pero lo más rápido que pude :)

Próximo capítulo: _Pescando_

**MM:MS,MJ&MR**

**Ralkm Diggory**

**- Padfoot -**

**Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Arquera de Gondolin**


End file.
